Acausality
Introduction Acausality is the ability which allows the user to exist outside the flow of cause and effect. The user has their personal causality system unaffected by the external causality system. The user of this ability is naturally immune to changes in the past or Time Paradoxes, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, natural and supernatural laws, protection against any unwanted effect, and some forms of time manipulation. An entity that is acausal has no true beginning or end, and is thus essentially immune to these abilities. Sometimes even if an acausal being is killed in the present, it can still survive by appearing from another timeline. Possible Uses • Acausality grants immunity to the user against Time Paradoxes or changes in the past. • User is completely immune to Causality Manipulation. • User is protected against Fate and Probability Manipulation due to not having a future or destiny. • User is protected against Precognition. • Various natural and supernatural laws that can affect the user is negated by this ability. Types Type 1: Time Paradox Immunity: Characters with this type of Acausality are rendered immune to changes in the past and standard temporal paradoxes, but remain just as vulnerable in the present and can be affected by normal Causality Manipulation and similar abilities. Type 2: Temporal Singularity: Characters with this type of Acausality do not exist in either the past or the future, only the present. This means they cannot be affected by changes to the past, while also making them resistant to Precognition that works by viewing the future, as they do not exist within it, and Fate Manipulation, for the same reason. In essence, they are able to choose their own fates, but they remain just as vulnerable at the point in time in which they do exist. Type 3: Temporal Permanence: Characters with this type of Acausality are incredibly difficult to kill, as other versions of themselves - from other points in time and/or from other universes - can survive the destruction of the "original" and act in their place. This also grants them immunity to changes in the past. Type 4: Irregular Causality: Characters with this type of Acausality operate on a different and irregular system of cause and effect than regular causality. This grants them resistance to abilities such as Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Precognition, among others. Type 5: Causality Transcendence: Characters with this type of Acausality transcend the normal boundaries of cause and effect, existing outside of the causality of a system. Even interacting with them normally may prove virtually impossible. As such it renders them immune to regular attacks and even abilities of characters as they work on normal Cause and Effect principles. However, this type of Acausality can be bypassed through Conceptual Manipulation as well as Higher Dimensional Manipulation or even some advanced form of Void Manipulation. Users Madoka Kaname Akemi Homura Altair (Re:Creators) Kurodo Akabane (Dr. Jackal) Most Beings from Saint Seiya Most High Tier Beings from Tokyo Babel, Dies Irae and Umineko. Category:Powers and Abilities